


Sanders Sides || Time Travel AU

by sxlversoul



Series: Sanders Sides Fics [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxlversoul/pseuds/sxlversoul
Summary: Thomas awoke from his slumber at a light knock on the door. He slowly lifted himself up and out of the messy bed, running a hand through his hair before lazily walking over to the door and opening it. He looked down, his eyes meeting with a small brown package. He looked back up and glanced around, but nobody was there. Who put the package there?
Series: Sanders Sides Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684966
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Sanders Sides || Time Travel AU

Thomas awoke from his slumber at a light knock on the door. He slowly lifted himself up and out of the messy bed, running a hand through his hair before lazily walking over to the door and opening it. He looked down, his eyes meeting with a small brown package. He looked back up and glanced around, but nobody was there. Who put the package there?

His eyes fell back down to the package, his expression lighting up with curiosity. He bent down and picked it up, examining the strange box. No address. Only Thomas' name. He hummed and walked back inside, pushing the door shut behind him. He set the package down on the table, glaring at it. 

"Weird. Aunt Patty's sent me gifts before, but why is there no address?" He mumbled to himself as he shrugged it off and retreated back to his room to take a cold shower and get ready for the day.

\----------------------------------------------------------

After taming his wild hair, Thomas walked back to the package with an x-acto knife. He carefully cut a slit in the tape that sealed the small box shut. The flaps opened, revealing something wrapped in bubble wrap.

Thomas picked it up and carefully unwrapped the covering, his eyes brightening as he looked at a beautiful contraption of gears hanging on a chain.

"A necklace? Why would they send me a necklace?" He muttered as he pulled out his phone, trying to call Joan and Talyn. The phone rung for a few seconds before falling to voicemail. "Well then, guess they're busy.."

He looked back to the necklace and hummed as he carefully slipped it around his neck, clipping the chain together at the back and walking to the bathroom to look at the beautiful necklace around his throat. "Woah.. So pretty." He whispered softly, tapping and messing with the gears on it. "That's odd, why do they move..?" Thomas moved one of the gears, a white flash filling his vision as he dropped to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you're seeing this, thanks for reading this!
> 
> I know, this chapter is really short, but this is only a chapter to set the beginning in place. Real adventure comes in the next!
> 
> Also please no hate in the comments, this is my first time using AO3 so I'm still getting used to it.


End file.
